Piercing Through Your Nightmares
by Ella Ichijou
Summary: Feliks fears Ivan is conflicting horrible pain to his love, Toris, causing the Lithuanian to have nightmares - every night, and endangering Toris his job and possibly the only one who makes the pain hurt a little less every day.
1. Chapter 1

Piercing Through Your Nightmares

Feliks and Toris

"Earth to Feliks and all who inhabits your mind?" called Toris as he carried out a heavy plate of pancakes, dripping in maple syrup. Mornings in Poland's house was most of the time like this; where Feliks would run off somewhere right when a meal is ready, and would come back out of nowhere right as Toris would have set the table and was sitting down himself to eat alone.

"Feliks!" he called once more, slipping his apron off from over his head and draping it over the back of the maple chair and to take the hair band out of his chocolate locks to see the impossible blond coming in from somewhere down the hall from the bedrooms, sliding to a halt in slippers, a blue tee – shirt and plaid flannel pants, his hair hanging in a wild bunch in front of his tired face, rubbing his turquoise eyes and pushing himself off the doorframe. Toris strode over with a sigh and a smile, combing his fingers through the Polish's hair and behind his ears.

"'Morning…" he grumbled.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Did you forget to get out of bed this time?" he joked, guiding his companion to the dining table, small enough for just the two of them, and sat him down gently and patted his head.

"Naw, I was just up for longer than I intended last night. The question _is _how _you _got out of bed this morning," Feliks looked up at the Lithuanian as he sat down across from the bed head. Toris looked up at his quizzically.

"What do you mean?" he asked, cocking his head, but he probably knew what he was referring to, and he was afraid of bringing it up.

"You _**should,**_ but I'll tell you; you're having nightmares, Toris, and it's worrisome, especially when I can hear you whimpering in your sleep from the next room. Is there something that's bothering you?" the blond glanced out the window, evident worry in his eyes. Toris was expecting it, but he still jolted in his seat, heat coming to his face.

"I…." he wasn't sure what to say. He never did when he was put on the spot with questions like these. But he plastered a smile on his face and shook his head. "I'm fine Feliks, here's nothing to worry about, I promise." Remembering he had left the glasses on the counter, he got up to retrieve them and placed a glass of milk in front of him as he sat down with orange juice. Feliks sighed and stared at the fork he was spinning in his fingers.

"Anyway…I miss spending time with you. You're always leaving so early and getting home so late…" he stabbed his pancakes, pouting. Toris looked at him solemnly.

"I have to make money somehow, you know that," he replied. "At least Mr. Jones doesn't need me every day, and gives me breaks and coffee." He smiled sheepishly, and Feliks looked up at his lover, agreeing a little.

"Yea…I mean, how does that man need his house cleaned EVERY DAY? Like, either he's lazy, he needs a life, or I gotta slap him into next week…" the Polish huffed, and stuck a mouthful of breakfast in his mouth. Toris giggled at his sense of humor and sipped his juice. Then Feliks slammed his fork down, causing it to clank rather loudly on the plate.

"I GOT IT! How about while you get dressed, I'll do all the dishes and stuff, and then we can do something together before you go!" he smiled triumphantly at his splendid idea.

"Feliks, I'm already dressed, and I have to go in fifteen minutes," Toris mentioned bluntly, causing the other boy freeze, and scream while pulling on his hair. Toris cowered into his chair a little. It always made him guilty after crushing the crazy boy's dreams saying that he doesn't do it often. Still watching, he wiped his mouth and picked up his plate, never really having an appetite in the first place and put it on the counter, cringing when he heard Feliks bang his head on the table, groaning.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, but he knew that he was heard when the groaning stopped, and the legs of the chair screech on the tile floor as be began to leave. Knowing what was coming, he turned to his heart throb, only to get embraced mid-turn, but he forced his way around and draped his arms around Feliks.

"Don't be sorry….I'm just an idiot…" Toris stiffened, his grip tightening on his companion, his face dropping.

"No, you're a very smart boy, Feliks, please don't feel bad. I promise I'll try my best to come home early tonight. I promise," he whispered, stepping back to see Feliks's face fully, whose turquoise eyes were smoldering with guilt, longing, worry, and sadness. Toris only smiled lightly and kissed the blonde's forehead, stepping away to retrieve his coat, but was pulled back by the sleeve and into a much needed kiss, and they stayed like that for a while, until they both decided oxygen was necessary.

"I love you, remember that!" Feliks breathed, his face flushed. "Be careful, you got it?" he followed Toris till he was out the door, but not without one last hug.

"I'll be back later, don't worry, Toris reassured softly and pulled the door open, not daring to look back at the Polish boy's face because he was pretty sure what it would read.

"Love ya Feliks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Raivis quietly walked into the kitchen of Ivan Braginsky, the scariest Russian he would ever work for. Therefore, the only thing on his mind every day at work was to get everything he was told done while avoiding the intimidating man and without getting punished if he was caught slacking off, or sometimes for no reason at all.

"Just a little while longer and I'll be home free…Toris?" he stopped in front of the Lithuanian who was stumped in the corner under the counter, polishing the sunflower china teacups. His head snapped up and sighed to see it was only the innocent Latvian standing in shock, curiosity and concern for the older boy. Did he already get harassed by Ivan already this morning…?

"Oh, hello there Raivis," Toris smiled sheepishly, standing up, and moaning.

"Toris, what's wrong? Did Ivan do something to you…?" he came over, taking the teacup and washcloth from the other boy's hands. The chocolate haired boy laughed softly and shook his head.

"It's….nothing…" suddenly, his eyes darkened, looking down at his feet, looking scared and concerned.

"D-did something happen at home?" the little Latvian stuttered, tearing up from his friend who was feeling pain from possible problems between him and Feliks.

"I….I'm worried about Feliks…" Toris leaned against the counter, wrapping his arms around his abdomen, acknowledging his stomach ache – his sudden depression.

"What happened this morning…?" Raivis's eyes shone in worry.

"He of course is worried about why I'm having nightmares and asked what's happening at work….but I couldn't bring myself to tell him…" Toris confessed, pushing his hair back, realizing he should put it back before doing dishes and pushed his sleeve up, and stopped abruptly at the sight of the bandages going up his forearm and pushed it back down, feeling up his arm _under_ the sleeve gently to find the hair band. Toris noticed as well and sighed, placing the delicate glass on the dull gray and gold granite counter. Tying his hair into a ponytail, they heard footsteps approaching the room, and they froze mid – motion, then scampering to do some sort of duty, the dishes more specifically since they were right there in the sink next to them and began to run the water without letting out a squeal of fright or rush, running the water and scrubbed the teacups.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost," came the voice of Eduard, coming in with a stack of paperwork. The other two sighed in relief and continued washing with the feel of no more danger.

"We just thought you were Mr. Braginsky coming in," Raivis explained, smiling sheepishly with his eyes closed, turning a bit to the Estonian. Eduard smiled a little as well, going past them.

"Well, it is good that you two are keeping your ears open. See you all a little later," then he left through the door on the other side of the room.

"Same to you too, Ed," called Toris as his other companion disappeared.

"I'm just afraid he'll watch us cook dinner again…" the Latvian muttered, drying his hands of soapy water and pulled his sleeves down as Toris did the same.

"That does sound like a good idea. May I ask what _is _for dinner tonight, Raivis, Toris?" asked the menacing voice that always made them cringe in fear. Slowly, they turned to the keeper of the house with eyes wide open.

"M-M-M-Mr. Braginsky, uh…umm….it's whatever suits your taste tonight, sir!" Raivis stuttered becoming teary eyed. "What are you feeling tonight s-sir…?"

"Hmm….what do you recommend tonight, Toris?" Ivan looked over at the Lithuanian, calm purple eyes dark and intimidating with is intentions.

"Ah…..I-It is all up to you!" Toris put his hands up in defense, stepping back in synch with Raivis, both of them terrified, bumping into the counter.

"Alright then…..how about you make some soup with dinner rolls tonight?" he leaned against the pantry, an intimidating look in his eyes. Toris swallowed hard, looking at his friend for help, but was afraid of dragging him into another one of Ivan's beatings.

"Would you l – like to use fresh tomatoes, T- Toris…?" Raivis piped up, pointing at the back room where all the fresh fruits, vegetables, and preserved goods were. He blinked his nervous green eyes and nodded, walking over to one of the silverware drawers and opened a bigger one up and pulled out a large, sharp knife, which he was scared to handle with the dark gaze on him, and looked through a revolving cabinet of pasta for the spaghetti noodles.

"Is spaghetti alright with you, M – Mr. Braginsky…? Toris glanced at Ivan, who shrugged.

"Whatever we have…Toris…" his voice dropped and octave and purred as he said his name, making him shutter in further fear, wanting to just run for his life.

"As you wish, sir. Would you like some Vodka with that?" the Lithuanian opened a revolving cabinet holding alcoholic drinks from booze to vodka next to the refrigerator, awaiting the house lord's orders.

"Hmm…I'd rather have you…da?" and thus, starting off his nightmare of another day, he was attacked by the scary, big, overpowering Russian.


End file.
